Le Guide d'Harry Potter sur les Forces du mal
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Harry Potter a éprouvé encore une fois le besoin pathologique d'attirer l'attention en écrivant et en publiant un...livre complètement inintéressant sur les Forces du mal. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien le jeter aux ordures.- La Gazette du sorcier
Un petit texte sympa que j'ai trouvé suffisamment original pour me donner envie de le traduire.

Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling, le texte est d'opalish. Il a été écrit en 2005, donc l'auteur original n'avait pas encore tous les éléments de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Le Guide d'Harry Potter sur les Forces du mal**

 **Par Harry Potter, Botteur de cul suprême des Mangemorts et autres emmerdeurs en tout genre**

 **Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, mais est-ce que ça compte ?**

 _Officiellement sanctionné par la ligue des Défenses contre les Forces du mal_

OoOoOoO

Des louanges quasiment unanimes sur le Guide d'Harry Potter sur les Forces du mal !

 _Un énorme succès ! Et qui ne fait pas du tout partie d'un complot du Ministère ! En outre, les pages de ce livre, lorsqu'elles sont brûlées et mélangées dans un ragoût peuvent servir de repas nutritif pour le magnifique Ronflake Cornu- Le Chicaneur._

 _Harry Potter a éprouvé encore une fois le besoin pathologique d'attirer l'attention en écrivant et en publiant un...livre complètement inintéressant sur les Forces du mal. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien le jeter aux ordures.- La Gazette du sorcier_

 _Potter a fait_ quoi?- _Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard_

 _Eh bien, ce petit bâtard a finalement vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas trop tôt!- Alastor « Fol Œil » Maugrey_

 _Ah Harry Harry Harry...Veux-tu mon autographe?- Gilderoy Lockhart_

OoOoOoOo

Harry James Potter, mieux connu de nos jours comme l'Homme-Qui-A-Botté-Quelques-Derrières, est éminemment qualifié pour informer les lecteurs des Forces du mal. Tout le monde sait qu'il a vaincu Lord Voldemort, bien sûr, mais il est aussi le Champion du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le tueur de Basilic, le fondateur de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et un aventurier indépendant qui a connu plus d'un succès au cours de la dernière décennie.

OoOoOoO

 _ **Autres produits de qualité en vente chez Fleury et Bott**_

 _Vous qui pensiez tout connaître de nous, par Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood_

 _Le Manuel d'Hermione Granger des âneries et autres bêtises héroïques_

 _Comment survivre à presque tout : Des Monstres Meurtriers aux Femmes en larmes, par Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley_

 _Mémoires d'un Maraudeur par Remus John Lupin_

 _Si vous avez une attitude suicidaire, le guide du sous-fifre de Ron Weasley_

 _Le guide des Hommes pour les Femmes : ou comment faire rentrer des choses intelligentes dans leurs crânes- par Hermione Granger_

 _Le Manuel pratique pour dresser ses frères et son petit ami par Ginny Weasley_

 _Comment réussir son maléfice du Chauve-Furie en dix leçons par Ginny Weasley_

 **Définition**

Quand je parle des Arts obscurs (ou des Forces du mal, si vous préférez), je ne parle pas d'art ou d'artisanat. Les Seigneurs noirs ne parcourent pas le monde entier pour le colorer avec des crayons noirs et des marqueurs. Certes, un penchant pour le noir peut-être le signe qu'un bâtard fanatique et obsédé par la magie noire est en marche, mais le noir va avec tout, et franchement, il vaut mieux porter cette couleur plutôt qu'une garde-robe aux couleurs arc-en-ciel comme un certain Albus Dumbledore (actuellement au Grand Bazar à Bonbons Du Ciel)

Quoiqu'il en soit : la magie noire est mauvaise. Sérieusement mauvaise. Si vous vous prenez un sort de magie noire, au mieux vous perdez vos bijoux de famille (et pour un homme, c'est plutôt embêtant). Au pire, vous êtes mort. Aussi mort que la carrière politique de Cornelius Fudge, que le sens de l'humour de Rufus Scrimgeour et aussi mort que la vie sociale de Percy Weasley...vous voyez le tableau ?

Généralement, les Arts obscurs sont des sorts- maléfices, malédictions, etc. utilisés avant-tout pour nuire à autrui. Après, certains ne sont pas vraiment illégaux, le sortilège du croche-pied est tout le temps utilisé, et tout le monde envoie un sortilège à quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre. Mais si vous allez jeter un œil à Ste Mangouste, vous constaterez que certains sorts produisent des dommages psychiques considérables (et vous constaterez également que le contrôleur d'impôt est l'une des victime les plus touchées, on se demande pourquoi...)

 **Les Impardonnables**

Les Impardonnables sont les exemples les plus connus et les plus graves des sorts de magie noire, de sorte qu'ils ont leur propre paragraphe.

Bon, je pense que tout le monde connaît l'Avada Kedavra. Un flash de lumière verte et vous vous retrouvez avec un cadavre sur votre moquette toute neuve. Mais croyez-moi, marcher sur un cadavre ? Ce n'est pas aussi amusant que vous le pensez. Et en plus c'est très salissant.

Une seule personne a survécu au sortilège de la mort, donc un conseil, si vous vous retrouvez face à quelqu'un apte à l'utiliser, courrez comme un dératé. Criez si vous en ressentez le besoin. Restez caché, si le Seigneur des ténèbres est nul à jouer à cache-cache comme un gamin qui n'a rien d'autre à faire, ou alors donnez-lui des crayons de couleur noir, peut-être que ça va calmer un moment ses pulsions meurtrières. Et il vaut mieux qu'il se défoule sur un parchemin que sur vous, pas vrai ?

Les deux autres Impardonnables ne sont pas aussi connus que le sortilège de la mort. Il y a le sortilège de torture, Doloris, qui est bien plus douloureux qu'un cours de deux heures avec Binns, quand on a trop abusé de la Pimentine et qu'on ne peut plus dormir à cause de ça. Mais croyez-moi le sort Doloris est encore pire qu'imaginer Rusard et Ombrage en train de s'embrasser tout nus...

Cela devrait vous dire quelque chose.

Il n'y a aucun moyen de lutter contre un Doloris. Si vous êtes touché par ce sort, vous êtes pratiquement foutu- parce que le sorcier ou la sorcière qui l'a utilisé sur vous n'hésitera pas à vous tuer, une fois son plaisir comblé. Donc, n'hésitez pas à passer les derniers instants de votre vie en hurlant ou en vous tordant sur le sol, et en espérant que vous ne mouillerez pas votre pantalon. Si vous devez vomir, visez votre bourreau. Bien sûr, cela l'énervera, mais comme nous l'avons constaté, vous êtes mort de toute façon.

Nous arrivons à présent à l'Imperium, qui _peut_ être combattu. Mais seulement si vous avez une forte volonté pour le rejeter. Entretenez votre esprit de contradiction et votre entêtement ainsi que votre ténacité, cela vous rendra peut-être impopulaire, mais au moins vous serez toujours entier.

L'Imperium vous met entièrement sous le contrôle du jeteur de sort- à moins que, comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, vous arriviez à le combattre. Des gens sont connus pour avoir assassiné, volé, triché, et même participé à un karaoké et à un concours de danse folklorique sous l'emprise de ce sortilège.

Oui, _c'est_ terrible.

Autrement dit, ne vous laissez pas toucher par un Impardonnable. Je vous aurais bien dit des paroles de réconfort, mais soit vous êtes mort, soit vous vous retrouvez en train de vous pisser dessus et de gerber en même temps, soit vous dansez la danse folklorique.

Dumbledore a toujours dit qu'il y a des sorts pires que la mort, en voilà la preuve.

 **Les Seigneurs des ténèbres**

Je ne suis pas un expert en psychologie, mais disons simplement que les Seigneurs noirs (et les Dames aussi, je suppose) sont des maniaques avec des illusions de grandeur et voulant par dessus tout faire de ces illusions une réalité. On peut les identifier par leur habitude à caqueter bêtement et à faire des entrées théâtrales (qui finissent toujours par tomber à plat, mais passons).

Les Seigneurs noirs passent la plupart de leur temps à rager contre leurs ennemis ou à jubiler comme un Malfoy qui vient de se laver les cheveux. Je vous conseille de vous éloigner fortement des Seigneurs des ténèbres et des Malfoy. Les premiers vous tueront et les deuxièmes vous donnerons des envies meurtrières telles, qu'elles vont conduiront droit à la prison d'Azkaban.

Si par hasard, vous devriez être choisi comme l'Élu qui combattra un Seigneur des ténèbres...eh bien, vous êtes probablement (avec toutes mes condoléances) un héros. Voir le manuel d'Hermione Granger des âneries et autres bêtises héroïques. Et s'il vous arrive d'être ami avec un tel héros, alors ce sera plutôt : Si vous avez une attitude suicidaire, le guide du sous-fifre de Ron Weasley.

 **Mages noirs et sorcières**

Les sorciers et sorcières sombres sont de toutes formes, tailles, goûts et couleurs. A éviter sans distinction.

Si vous devez entrer en contact avec l'un d'eux- assurez-vous alors d'avoir un bouclier approprié à portée de main. Le protego fonctionne assez bien sur les sorts de niveau faible et intermédiaire, mais rien ne protège contre les Impardonnables.

Un solide entraînement en défense est très pratique si vous êtes engagé dans un duel. Mais la connaissance est loin d'être suffisante. Vous devez être inventif- une métamorphose ou un simple sortilège d'Allégresse peut vous sauver la vie.

La meilleur chose que vous pouvez faire est de garder la devise que se plaît à brailler un ex-Auror complètement cinglé : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE.

La caféine peut amplement vous y aider.

 **Les Créatures sombres**

Les Détraqueurs- les infâmes gardiens d'Azkaban- sont aussi effrayants que l'enfer, croyez-moi. Ils vous forcent à revivre vos pires souvenirs, et vous volent tout ce qui est bon et juste. Ils sont un peu comme des politiciens (mais ceux-là sont encore pires).

Ils sont surtout connus pour leur capacité à aspirer l'âme d'une personne en l'embrassant. Ce processus est appelé le baiser du Détraqueur. Imaginez bécoter Rogue. Maintenant, imaginez embrasser Ombrage. Eh bien, c'est pire que les deux.

 _Réunis._

Les Détraqueurs peuvent être chassés par un Patronus. Malheureusement, cela n'a aucun effet sur Rogue ou Ombrage (vous vous ferez certainement taper dessus si vous essayez). Cependant, comme pour les Détraqueurs, si vous mangez du chocolat après avoir affronté l'un d'eux, cela vous fera beaucoup de bien.

Au tour des loups-garous à présent, ce sont des gens ordinaires la plupart du temps, mais une fois par mois, ils deviennent des bêtes affamées, ayant un goût prononcé pour la douce, tendre, délicieuse chair humaine. Certains loups-garous ont assez d'argent pour acheter la potion Tue-loup, ce qui leur permet de conserver leurs sens humains quand ils sont sous leur forme animale et ceux qui ne peuvent se le permettre se verrouillent chez eux la plupart du temps. Il y a quelques monstres malades, néanmoins, qui aiment errer les soirs de pleine-lune pour dévorer avec joie n'importe quel humain dans les parages.

Maintenant, revenons sur un point. Il y a de bons loups-garous, et il y a de mauvais loups-garous- tout comme il y a de bons et de mauvais Moldus, et de bons et de mauvais sorciers. Bon loup-garou : Remus Lupin. Mauvais loup-garou : Fenrir Greyback. Retenez la distinction et ce sera déjà pas mal.

Si vous tombez sur un loup-garou une nuit de pleine-lune, la meilleure chose que vous pouvez faire est de vous transformer en un animal. Mais comme vous n'êtes probablement pas un animagi, votre espérance de vie sera quasiment nulle. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à prier, si vous en avez le temps.

Les Vampires aiment boire votre sang. Coupez-leur la tête avant qu'ils le fassent, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas très compliqué.

Les Moremplis peuvent êtes repoussés par un Patronus, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'ils vous attaquent durant votre sommeil. Donc votre famille vous retrouvera certainement mort étouffé au petit matin.

 **Si vous désirez devenir un Mage ou une Sorcière noire ou que vous avez l'intention de me nuire.**

Commencez à courir.


End file.
